You are my life
by coldkevin1105
Summary: Just a sweet night in another Percabeth story.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing ** for more info on when my stories will be updated pm me or visit my profile**

Percy and Annabeth had been together for two years now. Percy was sitting in the beach looking at the sunset he was wondering , Could he and Annabeth really have a future together ? Just like he had seen in the Roman camp. Percy was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear someone sneak up behind him. "There you are, I have been looking all over for you" . He turned around to find Annabeth standing behind him with a smile on her face.

Annabeth could tell Percy had been crying , but she wondered why. She realized that now was not the time to ask and tried to change the subject. "Percy its time for dinner and I know you don't want to miss pizza night". A smile lit up Percy's face, he wouldn't miss pizza night at camp for anything. Well maybe for Annabeth and his dad and maybe his mom but that was it . "I bet I can beat you to your table" Annabeth barley gave Percy enough time for him to register her words when she took off running. " Oh I will so win" Percy yelled at her at ran as fast as he could. He eventually caught up and instead of passing her he lifted her up and put her on his back and kept running.

Annabeth couldn't stop Laughing she was having the time of her life. They arrived to dinner quickly since Percy was doing the running. Percy had changed a lot he was 18 now, he had grown into a muscular handsome man Annabeth thought. Percy was ripped now with everything a girl could want on a guy, Abs big arm muscles soft hands and beautiful sea green eyes that made her think of the ocean when she looked into them. But Annabeth had changed too, She was the prettiest girl at camp now. All the Aphrodite girls envied her. She had grown a bit taller and was 17 now but she was technically a full grown woman. She would be 18 in 2 months. "So lets eat" Percy interrupted her thoughts. "Um ok"

They both ate enough pizza to feed an elephant and were to tired to go to the bonfire. So they just decided to go hang out at Percy's cabin since he was a only child they would be undisturbed there. When they walked in Percy locked the door behind them and Annabeth sat on the bed. Percy unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a control and aimed it to the wall in front of his bed. He pressed a button and a 80 inch flat screen TV appeared and so did a Xbox. They weren't allowed to have electronics at camp but Leo had really helped Percy out Leo had made the TV and Xbox. "SO what do you want to watch tonight Annabeth". She laid down on the bed and thought for a moment. "Lets watch the Hunger games". "Umm ok"

Percy selected the movie on Netflix and he joined Annabeth underneath the covers. Before the movie started Percy had an arm around Annabeth and her head was laying on his neck. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

Percy woke to a loud knock on the door he quickly placed Annabeth's head on a pillow and opened the door. "Percy are you ok ?" Standing in the door way was Leo. "I Didn't see you anywhere so I started llooking and" Leo looked inside and saw Annabeth on Percy's bed , Leo's eyes widened. "I guess I better get going it seems like I interrupted something". "No Leo wait" Percy grabbed Leo's shoulder. "Leo it's not what you think it is , Annabeth and I just fell asleep nothing else". "Oh really , that's it" "Yes that's it I swear". "I believe you but I have to go now I need to go fix someone's chariot , and unlike you I don't have a girl friend that sleeps with me and does my chores." . "Ok bye then". Percy went back inside and locked the door again and laid on the bed next to Annabeth as soon as Percy got in bed she woke. A smile came to her face when she remembered where she was and she turned around and kissed Percy taking him by surprise.

"Percy I had a really good dream and that dream gave me an idea". Percy dreaded those words he knew he was in for a long talk when she said that. "What is your idea ?". "I will have to talk to Chiron about it but it will be a surprise you are going to love the Idea." Percy wasn't sure , but talking to Chiron meant trouble , so he wasn't exactly sure about her idea.

Annabeth got up and told him that she was going to start her day and she left. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Percy didn't see Annabeth for the whole rest of the day and he wondered where she might be, She wasn't a sword practice. Neither was she at archery lessons , and what strike Percy most odd was she wasn't at Architect class either. Percy decided to go look for her after he was done with last class. After he was done for the day Percy went looking for her everywhere and couldn't find her, He looked for her at the beach at dinner at her cabin and nothing her stuff was gone. Then it occurred to Percy maybe Annabeth wanted to just leave. He felt heart broken he decided to return to his cabin and when he walked in he received one of the biggest surprises he had ever received in his life. Annabeth was in his bathroom brushing her teeth and all she had on were some pink panties and one of Percy's shirts that was it , no pants no bra not even sock for crying out loud. Percy also looked around his cabin and realized there was more stuff but how, he was gone all day. Then it struck him Annabeth had moved into his cabin that was her idea and he was already loving it. "Hey Percy how was your day" "bad I thought you had left camp I looked for you everywhere" . Annabeth let out a small laugh. "Well not I live with you so we can spend more time together" "Does Chiron know about this ?" " certainly I asked him if I could he said there were rules but since I am turning 18 in two months it doesn't really matter" "This is going to be so cool" Annabeth hugged Percy.

They watched a movie again and fell asleep. In the morning Percy woke and saw Annabeth getting out of bed. "Where do you think your going?" "To the bathroom why?" She walked out of bed and leaned over to pick up her slippers. Percy's eyes widened he realized he was staring at her butt. His eyes drifted about 2 inches lower and he felt his heart begin to race. Annabeth got back up and looked at Percy, The look he had on his face said it all, She knew what he was thinking. Annabeth leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and disappeared into the bathroom.

It was a good thing she had left because Percy was not responsible for his actions if she stayed there.'

He got out of bed and walked over the bathroom , He Opened the door to see what Annabeth was doing and he saw her slender tanned body naked. Percy felt something in his body take over and he let her get in the shower and he went in and took his cloths of and got in with her . He touched her shoulder and she let out a small scream. "Its all right Its just me Annabeth" He whispered in her ear. She turned around and gave him a smile. He hugged her and felt her cold wet body against his. Percy touched her lip and then trailed down to her jawbone then he went down south. He went in-between her cleavage and to her stomach then he drew circles around her belly button she let out a small moan "Percy please" . Percy went lower untill her reached her entrance.

She let out a small moan. He drew circles around her entrance and Annabeth's knees gave way she would have fallen if it wasn't for Percy holding her up. Percy put one finger into her and she let out another moan. He started to pump in and out of her, he added another digit and then another. She opened the door and managed to tell Percy " Percy bed" He picked her up and had a better idea he walked out the back door with Annabeth is his arms and threw her in the lake. He jumped in after her. Annabeth let out a small scream she started to panic until she felt someone hug her from behind and kiss her neck. A air bubble started to form and she realized they were sinking in the air bubble and after a couple of minutes they hit the bottom of the lake and Percy started to kiss Annabeth on the neck. It struck Percy that Annabeth was still a virgin. And he lifted her leg and massaged her entrance. Annabeth moaned his name over and over again. "Annabeth are you sure your ready"? He looked into her eyes.

She nodded and he placed himself between her legs and thrust into her , a moan escape her lips and tears ran down her cheeks. She told him to keep going. And After a few minutes she was screaming out his name and they both hit there climax. Percy felt Annabeth's cum on his length he looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Percy lifted her up and took her to his cabin and laid her down on his bed and they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth woke up in the morning her entrance hurt really bad. In fact it was a bit swollen. And she could see Percy's cum still flowing out of her.

"Percy baby I don't feel so good"

Percy ran out of the bathroom to help Annabeth.

"What's wrong sweetie"

"Percy I am going to"

Percy had just enough time to pick Annabeth up and run her to the toilet before she threw up.

Annabeth baby are you ok. Annabeth was crying on the toilet and she was still throwing up.

"P..p..p…Percy….I…don't…..feel…to….good." Was all Annabeth was able to say between sobs.

Percy kneeled down next to Annabeth and hugged her. Annabeth threw up again

"Hey Sweetie I think your pregnant"

"No Percy but we just had sex last night it cant be that" Annabeth threw up again before she finished her sentence.

"Well Annabeth I will be here for you, in fact let me tell Chiron that I wont be teaching class today"

"No Percy I don't want you to miss class just for me" Tears were streaming down Annabeth's face.

"Baby I will stay right here with you"

Percy gave Annabeth a kiss on the cheek

"Come on I will take care of you"

Percy picked Annabeth up and walked outside towards the lake. Percy laid Annabeth down in the shallow end and cupped some water in his hand and poured it softly on Annabeth's forehead

Annabeth began to cough and Percy began to undress Annabeth. After Annabeth was undressed Percy began to wash her hair and he cleaned out her entrance and he washed her face.

Percy then began to wash Annabeth's clothes.

"Percy you shouldn't be doing this your to good to me"

"No Annabeth I should be doing more but this is all I can do for now"

"Percy you're the best boyfriend a girl could have"

"I love you Annabeth"

Percy picked Annabeth up and he dried her clothes. Percy gently laid Annabeth up to a tree and he dressed her. When he finished Percy picked her up and took her back to his cabin . Percy laid Annabeth on his bed and he tucked her in.

Percy went to go change and he laid next to her.

In the morning Annabeth woke up to the smell of food.

"So your up sleeping beauty"

Annabeth smiled.

"Good morning seaweed brain"

Percy walked over to Annabeth and kissed her on the lips.

"What are you cooking Percy."

"Pancakes"

"Would you like some"

"sure"

Percy and Annabeth ate in silence they were to hungry to day anything after they were done Percy picked up the plates and washed them.

"So Annabeth I have something serious to talk about with you"

.

"What is it"

"I have contacted Artemis she should be here any minute she will tell us if you are pregnant and if it will be a boy or a girl"

"But Percy we have plenty of time to prepare for the baby if I am Pregnant"

"I know it's just that I don't want to be a bad father like the gods, I want to be there for my child"

"I understand Percy and I want to be their for my child to"

Annabeth had just finished her sentence when a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in"

Artemis walked in and looked at Percy

"Hello Percy I got your message"

Artemis took a quick look at Annabeth and she walked over to feel Annabeth's stomach.

"It will be a girl"

"So she is pregnant."

"Yes"

"Did you Hear that Annabeth we are going to be parents"

"Congratulations but I must go now I have work to do"

"Thank you Artemis"

Percy went over and gave Annabeth a hug

"I can't believe we are going to be parents"

"I cant belive it either"

"So who are we going to tell first"

"Anybody but my mother Athena will completely kill me"

"Don't worry she will have to get through me to get to you"

"That's why I love you come on lets go tell your mom Percy"


End file.
